


Lup's New Best Friend

by BadassIndustries



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Lup & Kravitz Friendship, Reaper Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassIndustries/pseuds/BadassIndustries
Summary: What if instead of being protective of her brother Lup saw Kravitz and thought "Hello New Best Friend"?
Relationships: Kravitz & Lup (The Adventure Zone), Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Lup's New Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Lup and Kravitz. They have so many similar interests and they should totally be Reaper Best Friends.
> 
> This one doesn't go in my larger series, since all of those fit the same continuity and a slower build of friendship

Lup and Taako are finally getting back in the rhythm of cooking together again. Sadly, her time being an umbrella hasn’t stopped Lup from having very wrong opinions on seasoning. At least she can taste Taako’s cooking again, refresh her memory on how superior his recipes are. They’re not quite in sync, but Lup is so happy Taako can’t really mind that right now. He let her do the frying and she’s making the fire burn in rainbow colours as she talks.

“It’s like, so good. Remember that time when we met those necromancers with the great robes but bad personalities?”

“Ch’yeah, you only wore black for like, a month. How could I forget?”

Taako wasn’t such a fan of that time. Sure, he loves a good goth outfit as much as the next highly fashionable elf, but what’s the fun if he can’t even add a little glitter?

“Yeah, it was awesome. And this is like, so much better.” She puts the frying pan down, lets it simmer slowly. She looks at his hair instead of his eyes, so it’s probably talk about your feelings time. They’ve been trying to do that a bit more and every time it feels like slow agonising torture.

“Taako, we made it, you know? We’re legends, we’re together and I get to work with my goth soulmate—” She smiles, “and also Barry, whomst I love more than life itself.”

Taako narrows his eyes.

“Back off, sister, he’s mine.”

Lup laughs her loud, snorting laugh he didn’t know he was missing for so long. She wipes a tear from her eye theatrically.

“Seriously though, I gotta hand it to you. He’s hot, stylish and so goth. Can’t get any gothier than Death. Really, well done.”

Taako feels the smug pride rise. Dating Kravitz makes him feel like he’s won something in general, but outgothing the world is also a good plus. And like, maybe it’s not entirely unimportant that his sister likes him.

“Does Kravitz know he has a new best friend yet?”

“No,” says Lup with a grin, “but he will, once he sees it bedazzled on all our robes.”

Taako laughs with her.

“He’s gonna hate that, I love it,” he giggles.

“He may not like sparkly rhinestones, but he likes you, which is kind of the same thing,” Lup says, giving Taako a friendly too-hard shove.

“Hey! I’m a diamond and you know it,” Taako pouts.

Lup disregards his pouts and grabs him by the shoulders. She presses their foreheads together.

“Taako, I don’t think you get what I’m trying to say here. Kravitz is— He loves all the most important things in life. Music, blacker than black clothing, you, and he’s extra as fuck. Plus, he’s part of the skullface team. He’s _perfect_.”

“Sure, you’re welcome, I picked him just for you.” Taako jokes, “that, and that face. I could never resist a pretty face.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Lup says, turning back to her frying pan, “I know what went on there. We both love skull-faced deathnerds, must be a family curse.”

Taako doesn’t mention that Lup is also a skull-faced deathnerd. He would, but he does not want Lup to overthink the whole skull as a similarity thing. He doesn’t want her to think that he saw Kravitz’ face go all bony and thought ‘that’s familiar and comforting’ instead of being disgusted like a reasonable person whose closest family aren’t parttime skull-faced liches. Sure, maybe he doesn’t feel the discomfort other people feel around the skeletally inclined, but that doesn’t mean anything. He was voidfished anyway, so there.

A rift opens and Barry, in his normal jeans, and Kravitz, in full skull and robe, stumble into the kitchen. Taako can see Barry has that expressionless face where he is trying very hard not to give anything away. It’s slightly subtler than a Magnus attack, but not by much. Kravitz probably hasn’t noticed only because he seems very focused on their conversation. So focused he even forgot to grow his face back. Taako pouts at him until the handsome face is back and he gets a kiss hello. Taako reels him back in by the robes for a second kiss. Taako and Lup get back to cooking, shooting silent glances at each other as they pass the herbs and tools. Taako hums while he puts together a salad as Lup gets embroiled in the debate on necromantic theory. Kravitz and Barry set the table and every time Kravitz turns his back the others catch each other’s eyes and desperately try to keep from laughing.

It wasn’t until dinner was being served that Kravitz realised why the others were high-fiving behind his back. On the back of his imposing robes, in sparkling, lovely detail and set in pink rhinestones were the words “Best Friend Death Squad”.

The resulting yelling and screaming laughter was deafening to several surrounding planes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
